P.T.A.
P.T.A. is the 157th episode in season 6 of Beavis and Butt-head. Plot Through the mail, Beavis and Butt-Head get a letter (obviously meant for their parents) to go to a P.T.A. meeting on Thursday. Learning that the event allows suggestions to help improve the school, the boys are excited for whatever they want to pitch; from telling them that school sucks to that they want teachers who they think are "cool", like somebody who resembles Butt-Head's father. On that night, all are greeted by the superintendent and everyone is advised to ensure things don't get violent. As one parent demands the teachers to enact more discipline onto students, Beavis and Butt-Head arrive, much to everyone's surprise and Principal McVicker's chagrin. McVicker is angry that the boys had showed up and threatens to kill them if they don't get out, but the parents and the adults defend their arrival, proud of them showing up. As Beavis and Butt-Head suggest somewhat juvenile and ostentatious things, such as beer and teachers who are "cool", the parents catch on and listen to what they have to say. As the duo go on that they need teachers that don't "suck", the parents also chime in and sympathize, expressing and suggesting to McVicker that they want teachers who will be friends to their kids, allow them to express themselves, and to have someone who could understand them. Though one of the teachers suggest Van Driessen as an example, Beavis and Butt-Head express their dislike for their hippie teacher, calling him a wuss. In defense of his own agendas, Principal McVicker asks everyone if they think that Beavis and Butt-Head are good examples, and that Coach Buzzcut is a great example of a teacher with good discipline, but not until Beavis and Butt-Head tell everyone of Buzzcut's own teaching methods, including screaming at them and literally beating them up on campus. Appalled at what examples Buzzcut uses as measures for teaching as said by the boys, this leads McVicker to get upset and in denial of what the boys have to say, ordering them to get out under the threat of him assaulting them to death. One parent, outraged and appalled at McVicker's own behavior, tells that the man is out of line, for wanting to use such power for abusive means for their kids. Soon, this escalates to where a dad gets in the line of McVicker's rage to get at the boys, and ultimately, McVicker is at the center of a huge fight with the parents, outraged that he allows such people to teach not only Beavis and Butt-Head, but their own kids as well. The next day, Van Driessen praises Beavis and Butt-Head for showing up in the PTA, much to the boy's embarrassment and association with a "wuss" of a teacher. Though he explains that McVicker would be "proud" of the boys and commend them in person (which is obviously a lie), and as the result of the parents gathering together to know of the abuse Buzzcut has done to his pupils, McVicker is forced to go to the school board for an "emergency meeting". As for Coach Buzzcut, he gets a letter of saying he's being put under investigation, and gets Buzzcut so mad, that he threatens to kill whoever reported his behaviour and attitude. Unknown to him, it was Beavis and Butt-Head, and all in deserving fashion. Trivia * When Beavis and Butt-Head think about what their substitute teacher could be like, the teacher who appears in their imagination looks similar to one of the Motley Crue Roadies. Gallery Sources Category:Episodes